The Daughter of The Prince
by Zory rock101
Summary: This story is about Prince Zen Wistaria daughter, Yuki Wistaria. Zen walked down the hallway of the castle and knock on a door. A young girl with bright red-hair around 15 years old opens the door. "What is it, dad?" She asked, looking at Zen.


**The Daughter of The Prince**

 **One-Shot**

This story is about Prince Zen Wistaria daughter, Yuki Wistaria. Zen walked down the hallway of the castle and knock on a door. A young girl with bright red-hair around 15 years old opens the door. "What is it, dad?" She asked, looking at Zen.

"Yuki, You can still be mad at me?" Zen answer with a question.

"No, I'm not mad. it's just that you completely trying to control my life." She said in a sarcasm voice.

"I trying to protect you," Zen said.

"From what? The outside world you never let me leave the castle." Yuki said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I know, but I don't want to lose you too. Ever seen we lost your mother when you were 5 years old I can't bear lost you next." Zen said feel tears in his eyes.

"I don't remember her very well," Yuki said, have tears in her eyes too. "Daddy, I miss her so much," Yusei said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know, I miss her too," Zen said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," Yuki said, let go of her father.

"It fine," Zen said, touch her face.

"How did mom die?" She asked, wrapping away her tears.

"Her red hair catch attention from horrible people that why Obi was standing by you like he did with your mother," Zen said, looking in his daughter's eyes and saw an image of his late wife in his daughter's eyes.

"He did not do a very good job. if he did then my mom will still be here." Yuki said.

"It not his fault it all happen to fast. I sometimes blame it on me but their one thing your mother gave me was you." Zen said with a smile.

"Dad," she said.

"You are so much like her," Zen said, pull his hand away from her face. "Get some rest now," Zen said, walked down the hallway to his office.

"Zen," Mitsuhdie said, looking at Zen who walked in his office.

"What is it?" Zen asked, walked over to his desk and saw a picture of Shirayuki holding a 2-year-old Yuki.

"Zen, it been 10 years now." Mitsuhide answer, looking at Zen.

"I know," Zen said, smile at the picture. "I did not protect her but I can protect the one thing she gives me," Zen said.

"Do you think Kiki can take with Yuki?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Why?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Because I think she needs a girl to talk to her." Zen answer, pick up his pen and start signing some document.

"Okay, I will talk to Kiki about it," Mitsuhide said, walked out of the room. Mitsuhide walked down the hallway when he saw Kiki coming down the hallway. "Hey, Kiki," Mitsuhdie said, walking up to Kiki.

"Hey," Kiki said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Zen want you to talk with Yuki," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Kiki.

"Okay, I will go and talk to her," Kiki said, walked down the hallway to Yuki's bedrooms. Kiki knocks on the door and waiting for Yuki to answer. Yuki opens the door and saw Kiki stand there.

"Kiki," Yuki said, looking at Kiki.

"May I come in?" Kiki asked, looking back at Yuki. Yuki steps aside and lets Kiki come into her room. Yuki and Kiki sat down on the couch.

"Can you let me about my mother?" Yuki asked, looking at Kiki.

"Your mother was the brave and strong woman I have ever meet. She was so beautiful that it catch your father eyes. She was kind and she loves you and your father so much." Kiki said, looking back at Yuki.

"I was five when she died," Yuki said, hold a necklace that was around her neck.

"That necklace was your mother that your father gives her before they got married," Kiki said, looking at the necklace.

"I wish I can see her again," Yuki said, looking down at the ground.

"I know. I think Zen wish the something but she is watching over you and your father." Kiki said, stand up from the couch.

"Thank you, Kiki," Yuki said, looking up at Kiki.

"It not a problem," Kiki said, walked out of Yuki's bedroom and close the door. Yuki stands up from the couch and walked over to her bed. She kneels down by her bed and pulls out a box that belonged to Shirayuki. Yuki pulls out picture baby girl that has Shirayuki in them. Yuki hung them up around her room and laid down on the bed.

"Goodnight, mother," Yuki said, hold a picture that was only her mother. Yuki holds the picture tight to her chest and fell asleep.

 **Thank you for reading...**


End file.
